


A rhapsody for you and me

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: K-Drama - Fandom, Mr Queen ( Korean TV), 철인왕후 | Cheorin Wanghu, 철인왕후 | Mr. Queen (TV)
Genre: Farewell Mr Queen, Gen, Goodbye Byeong Innie 🥺, They both meet in the afterlife, This is the real So Young not So Bong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: “And now your song is on repeatAnd I’m dancin' on to your heartbeatAnd when you’re gone, I feel incompleteSo if you want the truth...I just wanna be part of your symphonyWill you hold me tight and not let go?”Symphony - Clean Bandit.
Relationships: Kim So Young & Kim Byeong In, Kim So-Yong & Kim Byeong-In
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A rhapsody for you and me

_"Orabeoni..."_

Byeong In slowly opened his eyes, expecting an ache in his joints for spending what could only be a long lapse of time on his knees. He'd died kneeling after all, he, who had never knelt in front of anyone. He'd knelt for her. It didn't hurt.

_"Orabeoni..."_ He heard again, looking up to be faced with her.

His lips curled up. _"So Yong-ah..."_ He whispered out, attempting to hold a hand out for her to take.

_"Orabeoni..._ " Again, she did not take his hand, kneeling instead in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Byeong In's eyes widened, filling with tears as he returned the embrace. A hand of his went to the back of her head, gently patting it in an attempt to slow down the guilty sobs.

"Shhh..." He whispered out, tears rolling down his own cheeks.

"I..." She held him tighter. "I didn't think..." She admitted, her tears now making their way through the fabric around his neck. "I am so so sorry, because I didn't think."

"What is there to be sorry for?" Byeong In asked, lips curling up. "You've been sorry enough, don't you think?"

She pulled away, to look him in the eyes. "I wanted to die." She admitted, biting her bottom lip. He quietly nodded, bringing his hands to her face to wipe away the tears. "I was exhausted of being alone. I thought, I thought I was alone."

He nodded. "I know." He let out softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't see."

"But you saw." She replied. "You were the only one who saw." He wiped away the fresh tears that pearled at the corner of her eyes, unable to bear the sight of her crying. Especially not because of him. "It just wasn't enough." She admitted guiltily.

He chuckled. "I know." Bringing a hand back to the back of her head, he leant it carefully and pressed the softest kiss to her forehead. "I couldn't be all your life." He said. "And I shouldn't have lived like you were all of mine."

"I...." She swallowed. "I think I liked it. Us. You felt safe. Like home in a person."

He nodded. "I liked it too. Us. But the world doesn't end with us. And you, deserved to see all it had to offer. I shouldn't have tried to fix your heart with more of my love. I should've tried to make see that there was a world for you to discover."

"Oh, Orabeoni." She launched herself in his arms again and he chuckled. "If I could have hid there, in your arms, I would've." The female admitted, pressed against his chest.

"If I could've hidden you there, in my arms, I would've." He replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. He held her tighter, as she started to sob again. He shouldn't try to stop her tears. He shouldn't try to fix her anymore. She'd never needed fixing. Or him.

"After that kiss, after what I said, I knew you wouldn't return to the palace." So Yong admitted. "And I realized I was all alone."

"A word of yours and I would've." Byeong In admitted. "A day after, I was already missing you too much."

"I would have never called you back." She replied. "Not when I knew of your heart. It wouldn't have been fair. For either of us."

"I failed you when you needed me the most." He said, fingers tangling in her hair. "It will be my eternal regret."

"You made me realize I wanted to be loved. And how, I wanted to be loved. I couldn't have that being myself. Not in that palace. Not on that earth." So Yong said. "So I wished to be someone else, somewhere else. And entrust the burden to be myself to anyone who'd take it so I could rest. I didn't realize that I was renouncing to everything back then."

Byeong In exhaled through parted lips, his eyes stinging. "I wish I hadn't left you alone."

She chuckled. "There were so many times I wished you would." Came her reply. "So I could grow without you. So that you wouldn't occupy so much space of my mind. It hurt too much to miss you when you were gone for training. I couldn't even think of the day where I'd be the one leaving you for good. But I knew the palace was the only way forward for me, and that I couldn't take you there to be home all the time. So I tried to be deposed, I tried to make them see that I couldn't bear to marry someone who hated me because of my name, I tried to show that I was suffocating in politics. You weren't there most of the time. Nobody but Hong Yon-ah saw." Her lips curled up at the thought of her maid. "But she couldn't do much more than pity me and care for me the best she could in spite of my bitterness and heartbreak. I must've burdened her a lot."

Byeong In chuckled. "She loved you all the same." He said. "She would've given up her life for you." He lowered his gaze. "I almost, took her life for you." He loosened his grip, feeling ashamed of his actions.

"You didn't know what to do." So Yong said. "You were lost and heartbroken after sacrificing everything for me." She offered a small smile. "I saw, how the palace changed you. Slowly, but surely. Your heart grew dark. But your love for me remained above all." She brought her hands to his face, gently cupping them. "You protected me, always, the best you could. Against two clans. Against your very father. You protected me, until your very last breath." She ran her thumbs along his lashes as he closed his eyes, wiping away any tear before they could spill. _"Orabeoni was a good person."_ She added. _"And now, he deserves to rest."_ Gentle in her moves, she helped him resettle, guiding him from his kneeling position to a laying one before bringing his head to her heart. _"You can rest now. I'll protect you. I promise I won't let go..."_


End file.
